Roto, ¿podré ser feliz?
by ELODTC
Summary: Harry es capturado en su encuentro con Voldemort y, pese a que sus ideales se mantienen firmes, cuando el tiempo corre, nuestros actos, pensamientos y sentimientos se van adaptando según las circunstancias. Inexorablemente tomamos un camino: mantenernos unidos o rompernos, pero ¿roto se puede ser feliz? Tomarry/Harrymort AU! Triwizard Tournament. Canon Divergence.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo sólo los uso para disfrute personal y para que hagan cosas sucias entre ellos (?).

Esto está escrito para el grupo de Faceboook "El Lado Oscuro de la Fama (Harrymort/Tomarry)".  
No tengo idea de dónde salió (?). Vi las palabras "primera vez/roto" y pues... *se encoge de hombros*

-Sin betear.

* * *

**_*.*.*_**

* * *

**Capítulo único.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Los golpes en su trasero aumentaban de fuerza y rapidez y él lo único que podía hacer era aferrarse a los delgados —pero fuertes y definidos— hombros del cuerpo sobre él.

Los jadeos y gruñidos de placer resonaban en la habitación ajenos a sí mismo, mientras él… él se sentía _roto. _Estaba devastado; como si fuera un muñeca de trapo descosida por el constante uso.

De sus labios sólo pequeños sollozos escapaban, prueba del innegable dolor que experimentaba, pero también del placer que forzaban en su cuerpo. En sus entrañas.

Arañaba cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas y parecía querer llenarlas de electricidad.

—Vamos bebé —alentó, mordisqueando la mejilla ajena—, dime qué más necesitas —ordenó el individuo con la voz entrecortada mientras aferraba ambas manos en las delgadas y juveniles caderas, donde seguramente quedarían hematomas.

—Yo… —la voz apenas notoria se cortó cuando una golpe particularmente certero dio de lleno en la próstata del adolescente, obligándolo a arquearse y jadear en busca de aliento.

—Eso es, bebé —gruñó, abriendo los ojos hasta ahora cerrados. Destellos de rojo podían notarse a través del frío azul pálido—. Dime cuánto lo necesitas, cuánto lo anhelas y cómo no puedes resistirte a mí —exigió. Enfocó de nuevo los golpes en la dirección correcta y el cuerpo blanco se arqueó de nuevo, en busca de un pequeño, ligero roce en su necesitada polla.

—¡Tom! —gimió, apretó los párpados y gotas de sudor se formaron en su frente por el esfuerzo—. Por favor —suplicó, encajando las uñas en la suave piel.

—_Abre los ojos Harry_ —el seseante pársel le hizo estremecer y retorcerse. No podía evitarlo. Cuanto más luchaba contra ello, más parecía demandarle el otro hombre.

Y su propio cuerpo… sucio, débil y roto también le exigía más.

Era la primera vez que llegaban _tan lejos_. Era su_ primera vez. _

Por un momento, Harry se preguntó cómo habría sido su vida de no haber sido capturado aquella noche de junio hacía ya tanto tiempo. Sin poder evitarlo, su mente reprodujo recuerdos de días…

… _días húmedos, fríos y solitarios. Otros de interminable tortura. Algunos otros más tranquilos, donde todos parecían ponerse de acuerdo para consentirlo, dándole de comer abundantemente e incluso, permitiéndole tomar un largo baño de tina. _

_Donde también había aprendido que debía decidir qué haría. ¿Seguiría luchando, negándose a cooperar? ¿o pesaría más el instinto de supervivencia, las ganas de sobrevivir? _

_Harry lo había hecho. Decidió, y se juró a sí mismo qué saldría de aquel infierno. Qué lucharía con todas sus fuerzas y escaparía. _

_Durante meses fingió empezar a cambiar. Fue cambiando poco a poco, haciéndoles creer a los seguidores de Voldemort que adoptaba parte de sus ideales. Qué estaba empezando a creer en la pureza de la sangre aunque él mismo (¡y Voldemort!) fuera un mestizo. _

_Su actuación fue tan buena… tan convincente que no tardó en llegar al Círculo Interno y mucho menos a oídos del Señor Oscuro. Harry supo que iba por buen camino cuando una noche de verano (calculaba que casi un año después de su secuestro) recibió una visita de quien menos lo esperaba: Lord Voldemort. _

_O al menos lo había sido, porque la apariencia que el hombre mostraba era la de Tom Riddle, sólo que no la que había conocido en el diario, sino la de un hombre adulto. _

_El cabello ligeramente rizado, de un tono tan café que podría pasar por negro, los ojos azules, casi del color del cielo y, aún más notorio… la estilizada nariz que destacaba perfectamente con labios delgados y rosados. No era nada parecido a la memoria que tenía Harry del ser que había salido del enorme caldero. Estaba delgado, pero notablemente bien nutrido y fortalecido._

_Por un instante, Harry se quedó sin palabras, sin saber qué decir. Sin embargo, rápidamente recobró la cordura y sacudió la cabeza, bajando enseguida la mirada, en muestra de respeto y sumisión. _

—_Vaya, ¿quién lo hubiese dicho? —murmuró el hombre, más para sí mismo. Observó fijamente al adolescente que yacía sentado en el delgado y harapiento catre, vestido con las ropas más feas que alguna vez él había visto —y sí había visto—; mantenía la mirada respetuosamente baja y la postura encorvada, como si esperase el golpe que no debería tardar en llegar._

_Un malestar inexplicable le presionó el estómago. Gruñó con irritación y sonrió al ver a su enemigo sobresaltarse. _

_»Desde mañana tomarás clases para continuar tu educación mágica —ordenó, dio media vuelta y salió rápidamente del oscuro lugar, agitando sus túnicas. _

_Harry no tuvo oportunidad de responder y se preguntó por qué Voldemort quería enseñarle magia, cuando se suponía que debía matarlo._

* * *

**_*.*.*_**

* * *

_Como había ordenado el Señor Oscuro, al otro día Harry fue despertado a primera hora y después de haber comido algo para el desayuno, fue guiado hacia uno de los muchos salones de la casa —mansión sería un término mejor— donde un grupo de cinco mortífagos le esperaba. _

—_Iniciaremos con un duelo —dictó uno de ellos—, evaluaremos tu capacidad física —dijo con burla y sin esperar lanzó un hechizo no verbal a Harry quién por puro instinto se echó a un lado. _

—_¡No tengo mi varita! —gritó, antes de ponerse de pie. _

—_Ese es tu problema, si la quieres, gánatela —rió, obligándolo a saltar de nuevo. _

* * *

**_*.*.*_**

* * *

_Los siguientes meses transcurrieron de la misma forma. Por mucho tiempo, recibió hechizo tras hechizo, incapaz de hacer nada más que esquivarlos para defenderse hasta que un día un escudo semitransparente se materializó alrededor suyo y resistió incluso el impacto de un _Crucio_ lanzado con ligereza. _

—_Es impresionante para un quinto año. —Había murmurado alguien y Harry que jadeaba por recuperar el aliento sonrió y después se desmayó. Su sueño se plagó de los rostros de los que una vez fueron sus seres amados. Muy en su interior, el pequeño Harry se preguntó si ellos lo habían amado tan poco como para no buscarlo o rendirse muy pronto. Pero aquel sueño llegó y se fue sin que el adolescente fuera consciente de ello. _

_El entrenamiento repitió hasta que fue capaz de manipular magia sin varita y magia no-verbal. _

_No fue nada sencillo para Harry, forzar a su magia y a su cuerpo a realizar aquello le llevó a caer agotado nada más terminar las sesiones y a comer con desesperación cada que tenía la oportunidad. Y una vez que hubo mejorado en Encantamientos y Transfiguraciones vinieron las Artes Oscuras, tanto defensivas como ofensivas, siendo estas últimas las más complicadas. _

_Sin embargo, cuando se enfrentó a la única —loca— mujer del Círculo pudo derrotarla, no sin algo de problema, pero lo logró y eso causó tres notorias reacciones. _

_Por un lado, muchos se sorprendieron, incluyéndolo. Y por otro, muchos enfurecieron, siendo alentados por la teniente del Señor Oscuro. _

_La última —e inesperada— reacción fue la de dicho Señor Oscuro, primero se rió, fuerte y a carcajadas y luego le aplaudió a Harry, dándole una mirada llena de brillante orgullo y aprobación._

_Aquello fue un golpe de agua fría para Harry quien apretó las manos en dos perfectos puños y salió corriendo del salón, yéndose a encerrar la nueva y acogedora habitación en la que ahora residía. _

_«¿Qué estoy haciendo?» se preguntó, recostado bocabajo, con el rostro escondido en las esponjosas almohadas. Y aun así, no pudo evitar el escalofrío de felicidad. _

_Del otro lado de la mansión, Voldemort sonrió con satisfacción. —Pronto… pronto serás mío._

* * *

**_*.*.*_**

* * *

Desde entonces, la vida había sido un espiral en caída. Era increíblemente poderoso, versado en las Artes Oscuras y un excelente duelista. Incluso había aprendido a mejorar su pársel, haciendo sus hechizos y encantamientos aún más poderosos cuando los lanzaba en ese idioma.

Tenía de nuevo su varita, pero sólo por nostalgia porque la realidad era que no la necesitaba. No a menos que quisiera enfrentarse a Voldemort y resistir un poco más. Aunque en realidad no servía, siempre terminaba siendo derrotado.

Un dolor agudo en el cuello lo regresó a la realidad, una donde jadeaba y gemía en brazos del Señor Oscuro, donde se aferraba a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Los dientes romos del hechicero soltaron la tierna piel de su yugular y la mano izquierda de Harry se perdió en los mechones de cabello húmedo y caliente. Suspiró cuando sus labios fueron capturados y su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no importaba cuanto se resistiera, cuan roto estuviera ya. Ni cuanto quisiese alejarse y tratar de repararse porque le había entregado su primera vez al hombre que lo había roto.

Lo había hecho de una manera tan complaciente, que se preguntó si roto, podía ser capaz de sentir.

Y cuando el orgasmo le nubló la vista y lo obligó a gritar, pensó que sí, que roto podía ser feliz.

* * *

_***.*.***_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado c:

Mi idea es publicar más capítulos de «Cambiado» en lo que resta del día.

Besos, ELODTC.


End file.
